<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nocturnal encounter by Silverhairedgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078656">Nocturnal encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhairedgirl/pseuds/Silverhairedgirl'>Silverhairedgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slurs, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhairedgirl/pseuds/Silverhairedgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the only girl staying at a hostel with the Inarizaki boys. Not like anything bad could happen, right?</p><p>Wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nocturnal encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic contains stealthing and Atsumu being a total ass, don't read if you're uncomfortable with that! </p><p>Thank you for clicking on this little smut here!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu Miya held a hand in front of his mouth as he was yawning and squeezing his eyes shut. Since a few days it became a bad habit of him to wake up deep in the night and have a look for the next bathroom. Which in this case wasn't his own, but the one of the hostel he was staying in with his team for the next tournament. After getting out of the bath and silently closing the door behind him, he was about to make his way back to his room again, which he was sharing with Osamu and Rintarou.</p><p>He stopped short when he saw the door of your room slightly open. Nothing to hear except for your low and steady breathing. You must be sleeping very tightly. No wonder, it was 3 in the morning. After his eyes fully adjusted to the dark outside of the bathroom again, he tilted his head in confusion, still looking at you.</p><p>You were staying with him and his team in the hostel because you were Kita's dear little sister. The exact reason you just had to come with, he didn't know, neither did he care enough to think or ask about it. Kita, however, was in another room with a few more teammates, leaving you in a room of your own, since you were the only girl.</p><p>The blonde smirked as he silently opened the door further and made his way into your room, no doubts creeping in his mind, telling him to stay the fuck out. You were beautiful like this. And you were even more beautiful when you were in your clothes you picked for the night, which were nothing more than a black Inarizaki jersey (the number of your brother on it of course) and, more importantly, a black thong. You grabbed the blanket a bit too tightly in front of you, exposing your back in return. Not worrying too much about covering you again, the setters gaze was fixated on your plump ass and he unconsciously grabbed his hardening cock inside of his boxers. With the other hand he carefully began touching your round cheeks, before grabbing a handful of one and following the black path of your thong to the place between your thighs, which were not less inviting.</p><p>At this point he was enjoying this too much that he even cared about looking behind him to the door again, but instead laying down directly next to you. His eyes flicked to your face again, and to the condoms right next to it on the night stand. His brows furrowed. Had you planned this? Before further thinking about it, his hand pushed your panties aside and dipped two digits into your ready cunt. No reaction.</p><p>"Well then", he whispered before finally freeing his now painfully hard erection, already leaking pre cum, and lining it up with your entrance.</p><p>"Just testin the waters", he murmed more to himself than to you, as a reminder about the condoms on your night stand. You probably weren't on birth control, he mused, before slowly entering you. Immediately a wave of relief washed over him at the welcoming feeling of your tight hole. It was a feeling that said that everything was right this way and he had to contain himself to not violently thrust into you. He grabbed your hips, pulling you flush against him and savoring the feeling of slowly pulling out and into you again. Your walls were so beautifully tight around his dick.</p><p>"Ya wanted it this way... This is yer fault", he whispered next to your ear before licking over your neck once. He should really...</p><p>He finally reached over your body and grabbed a condom, completely pulling out of you and opening the package with his teeth. He frowned slightly after entering you again with it. This feeling just wasn't the same. But it was the least he could do, right? Carefully watching your expression and breathing again, he began fucking you properly now. Soft but steady at first, but growing more impatient by the second.</p><p>After a particularly hard thrust you opened your eyes in shock, staring ahead for a second, before looking behind you, where a hand was placed over your mouth, silenting your moan, and your whole body was pressed against a strong, firm body.</p><p>"Shhh."</p><p>Atsumu Miya was really fucking you right now, and he was in no way gentle at it. Your eyes rolled to the back of the head at the pleasuring feeling of his hard length moving inside of you and you were thankful for his hand covering your mouth. As he continued his brutal pace, his hand slipped inside of your thong, rubbing circles over your clit and the pleasure grew even bigger.</p><p>"Come on, now. Let me feel yer walls clenching my dick like the slut you are. Laying here with nothin but that little piece of fabric covering ya, really determined to do this, isn't that right, hah?"</p><p>Your face became red at his accusations. You didn't even knew anymore at this point, the feeling of his thrusts and the growing pleasure clouding your mind. Yes, maybe he was right.</p><p>"Answer me!" A hard slap on your ass.</p><p>"Yes," you panted, "I'm your slut, Atsumu!"</p><p>Your hand grabbed his toned biceps to hold onto something, anything, as you came, your walls shuddering in pleasure around his cock deep inside of you. He looked unimpressed, but still smirking.</p><p>"Yeah, I know... Like they all are."</p><p>After fucking you through your orgasm, he turned you around to lay you on your back and climbed between your wide open legs.</p><p>"Now, would ya continue makin these sweet faces for me," he said as he looked down at you, taking all of your blissful state in, to keep it securely stored inside his mind for later.</p><p>With one swift thrust he was inside you again, the feeling making your toes curl. He began fucking you hard again, nothing else on his mind than amusement about you. There was no visible pleasure and you couldn't even tell if he was just slightly exhausted. Maybe this was one of the perks of giving his best at volleyball for two, or sometimes three sets every week.</p><p>When he thought about it, Atsumu really needed this today. It will relieve a bit of his stress, even if it was for just a day or two. His gaze flicked from your eyes, rolled to the back of your head, to the place where you two connected. In one quick motion, not even noticed by you, he completely pulled out, removed the condom and continued fucking you.</p><p>"Hah, much better," he whispered, but you didn't question it, too enthralled by the sensation of his thick cock reaching you in places you never thought possible. With one hand he roughly groped one of your tits, using your small frame for purchase, while holding you in place at your hips with the other hand.</p><p>"Let's get this over with, should we? Can't miss too much of me precious sleep."</p><p>You concentrated your gaze back at the setter above you, hungry eyes wandering from his broad shoulders to his muscular arms. With one hand you reached below his black shirt, feeling over his skin and toned abs.</p><p>The blonde grinned down at you while his thrusts became sloppier, coming closer to his peak as he felt the wetness inside of you completely washing over his dick. You were a real beauty, he mused, if you just weren't such a cock hungry slut. With his final especially hard thrusts, his body came closer to yours, almost laying on top of you. You gasped in surprise and pain as he bit down at your shoulder, muffling his groan as his cock kissed your cervix, his hot seed already coming dangerously close to it. Even when he came, he thrusted slowly into you, pushing his cum deeper inside. He was now fully laying on top of you, his weight and heat stopping you from moving.</p><p>After a few moments of catching his breath and staying inside of you, he pulled out and sat up, stretching his neck and shoulders, before he ran his fingers through his damp hair once.</p><p>"Well, see ya tomorrow, princess."</p><p>He winked at you and pulled his boxers up again. After he was gone, you softly closed your eyes in complete relaxation, silently wishing that he had came inside you, but knowing how bad of an idea this would have been.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>